The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Known picture and poster frames include a plurality of frame sections, each frame section having a base member and a rotatable cover member attached to each base member. Spring biasing mechanisms are used to bias the cover member to the base member in its open and close position. Each frame section is mitered at 45° in the corner. Alternately, each frame section may be cut at 90° and secured together with a corner section. The frame is arranged in a generally rectangular configuration. Such frames may be made of an extruded metal such as aluminum or alternately of an extruded plastic such as polyvinyl chloride (pvc).
Once assembled, such frames are configured to provide a single display area suitable to securely positioning and displaying a single display medium such as an advertisement. In this regard, each of the frame sections is rotated into an open position and the display medium is inserted within the display frame. The frame sections are rotated into a closed position such that the display medium is secured within the frame. Poster frames of this type work very well and have secured substantial success in the marketplace.
However, in some applications, it is desirable to provide a frame, which may be readily adapted to display a plurality of display medium. For example, a frame capable of mounting a graphics portion and text portion would be advantageous to provide added versatility to the frame over those currently known in the art and added appeal to the media displayed therein.